


Riding The Waves

by juliettepink, rgamer9



Series: Gamer AU [4]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beach Episode, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Fights, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Unrequited Crush, alpha mercutio, alpha romeo, alpha tybalt, benvolio fucks it all up, beta benvolio, mercutio is mean as hell, omega juliette, twitter ruining romeos life lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliettepink/pseuds/juliettepink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgamer9/pseuds/rgamer9
Summary: Squad goes to the beach and bad things happen.Continuation of An Inconvenient Attachment! The characters we write are explicitly the characters from Toho's Romeo et Juliette (black cast).
Relationships: Benvolio Montague/Tybalt, Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio & Tybalt, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague/Tybalt, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: Gamer AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831138
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the sex in this cause it's gonna go downhill fast :)

Tybalt was surprised he was able to be talked into this. Well, it shouldn't be that surprising, because Mercutio had unbelievable persuasion skills when it came to him, but he still couldn't believe himself for falling for it. Riding in a car for basically the entire day with a group of people he disliked on varying levels was the _last_ thing he'd ever want to do, especially because Mercutio wasn't even fucking sitting with him. He had to sit in the back, next to _Romeo_ , who Tybalt still couldn't make his mind up about. Tybalt didn't really wanna sock him in the face anymore, but he definitely didn't like him. He was just fucking annoying. But he tried to not think about that, instead he stared out the window and held Mercutio's hand over the middle console, ignoring whatever weird ass music Mercutio was playing along with the conversation of Juliette and Benvolio, and his boyfriend's intermittent complaining about being awake so early (as if he even _slept_ ; Mercutio just stayed up all night because he refused to wake up at eight in the morning).

"Can you talk about something actually fucking interesting?" Mercutio complained for what was probably the hundredth time in less than an hour. If he had to fucking listen to Benvolio and Juliette talk about restaurants and stores they wanted to go to at the beach for the next billion hours until they got there, he was going to use his knife to stab his own eardrums. It was _especially_ annoying when they talked over the good songs on the playlist he was playing from; listening to bullshit about ice cream shops when he was trying to enjoy goddamn fucking Twice's Feel Special was infuriating. When he wasn't complaining about those two fruits, he was busying himself with scrolling through Twitter and squeezing at Tybalt's hand and shaking it around. He hoped Tybalt knew he was stuck like this for the foreseeable future, because if Mercutio couldn't sit beside him, he was definitely going to be touching him however he could. 

"Can't you just put headphones in or something?" Benvolio glanced over to Mercutio, doing his stupid fucking little fruity pout. Fucking annoying. "Or why don't we all just talk? Here: Tybalt, what are you looking forward to at the beach?" This is absolutely fucking not what Mercutio wanted he was going to throw a fucking fit.

Tybalt let his hand be shaken as much as Mercutio wanted to; he knew he got restless during car rides, and this was definitely no exception. It was sort of another thing he tuned out and let happen. He didn’t listen to any of the arguing until his name was said, but he still didn’t answer for a few seconds. Tybalt looked back and forth from Benvolio to the back of Mercutio’s head, not wanting to set him off, but he didn’t pick up on any sort of something that told him to not answer. “Um...” What _was_ he looking forward to? He didn’t even really want to be here, and he still wasn’t the most adjusted to talking in front of all of them. “...I guess seeing the ocean will be cool.”

Mercutio rolled his eyes and thumped his head onto the headrest aggressively when he heard Juliette start talking too. "I'm excited to see the ocean too. Shops and things are exciting too, but the ocean is really what makes it the beach after all, right?" Benvolio then picked up the conversation and the two fruitcakes just started talking on their own again. Mercutio wanted to die, it just never ended. He held off on complaining for as long as he physically could, just in case it set off Benvolio to try and include everyone in the fucking goddamn car again. Somehow he made it around another hour or more, picking fights with people on Twitter just for the hell of it and just looking back through his own locked account. ... Maybe looking through the locked account is what got him in this predicament, starting to feel horny while trapped in this godforsaken car. Well, there was only one thing to do. "I need to pee," Mercutio announced.

Benvolio sighed, furrowing his brow and frowning at Mercutio for a moment. "Can you hold it? We're another forty minutes from a rest stop, and then we can-"

"No!" He was not waiting forty more goddamn minutes to have Tybalt knot his mouth. "I need to piss now! Find a fucking gas station!"

"Mercutio-"

"I'm gonna piss in your stupid car if you don't fucking pull over at a gas station!"

Tybalt was fine with the conversation being moved away from him again. He alternated between checking Twitter (and seeing the fighting Mercutio was doing) and just looking out the window. He never really travelled, so he never saw stuff like this before, even if it wasn't all that interesting. It was something new, and it was better than rolling his eyes at Mercutio acting stupid on Twitter. After a little bit, right before Mercutio spoke up, Tybalt picked his head up some, furrowing his brows at the change in Mercutio's scent. Surely he wasn't starting stupid right now. Surely he had higher standards than that. But when he looked over to Romeo and Juliette, they had just about the same reaction as he did as the bickering between Mercutio and Benvolio continued on. 

"Mercutio," Romeo said, speaking up for the first time since they'd gotten in the car. "You've gotta stop. What's wrong with you?" Tybalt watched as the arm he had around Juliette's shoulders tightened a little and pulled her closer. Mercutio seemed to not care, because he had already gotten his way by then, with Benvolio pulling off on the nearest exit in search of a gas station. Poor Benvolio, the guy didn't even know what he was enabling.

"What's wrong with you, faggot?" Mercutio bit back, turning to look at his friend over his shoulder. He scoffed at the faces the three in the back were all making, Juliette even trying to be subtle in hiding her face in Romeo's throat. Good thing Benvolio, the beta, was driving, because none of these boring idiots would have pulled over for him- except maybe Tybalt. He was the one going to get sucked off, anyhow. "What's it to you if I have to piss. It'll be quick." He vaguely hoped Benvolio couldn't see the little smirk he gave Romeo, seeing Juliette frown at the look and laughing at that for a moment. 

When the car finally stopped, Mercutio was unbuckling his seatbelt and hopping out to open the door Tybalt was sitting next to, grabbing at his hands and tugging him out of the car as well. "Come on, you're coming with me," he insisted, knowing that Tybalt definitely knew what he wanted since he could smell him.

"Because you don't _have_ to piss, you're acting like a freak," Romeo said, but it obviously couldn't change anything. He sighed as they pulled into the parking lot of a gas station. 

Tybalt looked at the other passengers of the car when Mercutio was pulling his hands, and he felt a little bad because they were so obviously uncomfortable, but he couldn't say no to Mercutio when he smelled so good. He unbuckled and let himself be tugged out, wrapping an arm around Mercutio's waist once they were in the gas station, grabbing at his hip. "What's your deal?" He asked, not complaining but just curious. "We've only been in the car for a few hours."

Mercutio kept a hold on Tybalt, ignoring any looks thrown toward the two of them by strangers as he dragged them toward the restroom. "And? I was looking through my locked Twitter and was reminded how fucking big and perfect your cock is," he explained, pushing the door to the little, shitty gas station bathroom open and closing and locking it quickly behind them. Thank god this place wasn't one of those fancy gas stations with stalls; Mercutio definitely wasn't above sucking Tybalt off there, but dealing with people coming in and reacting sounded so goddamn annoying. "It's not my fault I have a sexy fucking boyfriend who lets me post porn of us online." He got down on his knees promptly, immediately getting to work on Tybalt's button and zipper before pulling his pants down just enough to make his dick available to him, mouthing at it through his underwear. He wouldn't tease for long, because they _were_ going somewhere, he guessed.

Tybalt leaned back against the door once it was locked, threading his fingers through Mercutio's hair. He laughed a little at the stupid explanation, even as he rocked his hips forward and rubbed his hardening cock against Mercutio's mouth. It wasn't surprising at all; Tybalt still wasn't allowed to follow the account, but knowing as minimally about the account as he did, he'd probably have the same reaction as Mercutio did. "It'd be mean to deny you of that." He didn't like sharing Mercutio, and sometimes even just thinking about other alphas seeing Mercutio and wanting to do to him what Tybalt did could make a blind rage come over him, but he _did_ like knowing that people knew how good Tybalt fucked him. He'd be damned if another person ever treated Mercutio the way he did. "Oh, baby."

Mercutio was glad Tybalt saw it the same way, but he really didn't have time to say anything about it because he was very busy tugging the band of Tybalt's underwear down to get at his cock properly. He took maybe one single second to just take in for the millionth time in his life how deliciously big Tybalt's cock was, especially with Mercutio's hand around it looking so damn tiny in comparison. Their shortage of time could be blamed for how quick Mercutio took Tybalt all the way back into his throat, but honestly he was just very, very eager to have his mouth filled up like this. He pulled off enough after a moment to look up at Tybalt and reach up kind of awkwardly to grab at the wrist of the hand that was in his hair and use it to nudge his head forward, which _hopefully_ would get across to Tybalt that Mercutio wanted his mouth fucked.

He inhaled sharply when Mercutio took him all the way into his throat so fast, absentmindedly grinding forward into his mouth. Tybalt's eyes were only shut to enjoy it for a few seconds before Mercutio was already pulling off, and he watched him silently at the awkward, sort of fumbled encouragement. It didn't bother him; it got the idea across to Tybalt well enough. The hand in his hair moved to be more at the back of Mercutio's head, promptly pushing him back down on his cock. He couldn't even bring himself to think about how funny and weird it was that they were doing this in some gross, gas station bathroom with their (well, Mercutio's) friends waiting out there for them. Mercutio was insatiable, and if he needed to get his throat fucked that badly, who was Tybalt to withhold that from him? He kept Mercutio's head still as he thrusted into his mouth, watching his face with lidded eyes.

Mercutio was so fucking glad Tybalt got it, and his eyes practically rolled back into his head at how satisfying it was to even just have Tybalt's hand where it moved to. He moaned as Tybalt fucked his face, the sound muffled around the cock in his mouth (thankfully for everyone in the gas station, he fucking supposed). His own hips jerked up into nothing, and he kind of wished that he could just fucking rub against Tybalt's leg and cum in his pants like that while he got his throat fucked, but, well, he did have to get back in a car for hours after this unfortunately. He'd just have to finish on the floor or something fucking stupid and boring.

Tybalt had about the same thoughts that he was sure Mercutio was; he wanted to push his foot between Mercutio's knees so that he could rub against his shin because he loved seeing Mercutio look so submissive and helpless. Surely Mercutio had enough of his brain to know that he shouldn't cum in his pants this time, so there was no harm in trying it. He pushed his legs between Mercutio's and rubbed it up against his clothed cock as he fucked his mouth faster, clenching his jaw to try and keep away whatever noises he wanted to let out.

Mercutio shuddered when his mind was basically read and Tybalt pushed a leg between his, the alpha on his knees eagerly rutting into it as soon as it was presented. It was gonna be so fucking hard to not just cum like this. Being choked by his boyfriend's cock while he humped his leg like a little bitch, soon to have his mouth knotted in a shitty little public restroom while all of his friends waited for them outside; literally what could be better than this? Mercutio looked up at Tybalt almost pleadingly, wanting to feel the stretch of his boyfriend's huge knot in his mouth as soon as possible.

He couldn't hold back when Mercutio looked at him, groaning as the pace of his hips stuttered. "Fuck," Tybalt muttered. It was a little embarrassing to cum so fast, but he was already so close that it wasn't like he could stop it from happening. He chalked it up to being excited about doing something so blatant and in public, and to his boyfriend wanting it so, so badly. He let Mercutio hump his leg until he was about to knot his mouth, and he pulled his leg away from him to make sure he wouldn't be cumming in his pants and making a mess. Tybalt pushed his knot into Mercutio's mouth when he came, letting his head drop back against the door once more as he shuddered.

When Tybalt pulled his leg away, Mercutio whined as loud as he possibly could in disappointment and frustration, even though he knew why Tybalt did it. If the situation had been any different, he'd have ripped away from Tybalt's grip and cock and bitched about it, but as was Mercutio just let him push his knot into his mouth, readily taking all the cum Tybalt was pumping down his throat. He fucking loved having his mouth knotted, no matter how objectively uncomfortable it was at its core. Mercutio just liked it so much. In the middle of Tybalt cumming, Mercutio started working on undoing his own pants, since he'd have to fucking take care of that next. He just stroked himself as slow as he could bring himself to until Tybalt's knot went down enough for Mercutio to pull off and talk, shakily getting to his feet and clinging onto Tybalt. "Let me knot your fist," he whined, getting on his tip toes and nudging his nose into Tybalt's throat.

Tybalt kept grinding into his mouth, holding Mercutio down on his cock as he came. When Mercutio was able to, he let him slide off and he instead just stroked his cheek lightly, sighing out to calm himself a little. His hands fell to Mercutio's hips when he was held onto, and before obliging, he turned them around and pushed Mercutio up against the door by his throat, just as a little treat in return for what he'd done. Tybalt didn't really choke him often anymore, considering Mercutio rarely pissed him off enough to push him to something like that, but he knew Mercutio liked it, and he didn't mind giving in to it every now and then, especially when it was only for a minute or two. He kissed Mercutio once as he closed his hand around his neck and squeezed, jerking him off fast.

If Mercutio was a weaker alpha, being choked like that while Tybalt was jerking him off so hard and fast would have made him cry. It felt so, so good his legs felt genuinely weak and he swore his whole body tried to shake itself apart before he even came. "Tybalt, Tybalt, fuck," Mercutio was babbling through the grip on his neck, only semi-trying to do anything to quiet the noises that made it past the choking. He couldn't care less if people in the gas station heard this: he was going to cum so hard in a minute, literally nothing else mattered. "Alpha, gonna cum," he warned, wanting Tybalt's hand around his knot _now_.

At the warning, he wrapped his hand around his knot and squeezed his throat harder, pressing little kisses to the side of Mercutio's face. Tybalt wished that they were at home and they could wait long enough to go again, because seeing him so blissed out just made him want to fuck him until he couldn't walk or get out a single proper word. He rested his forehead against Mercutio's and, after he had calmed down some, he released the grip on his throat and kissed him again, more properly this time. The other three outside could wait another minute or two for them.

Mercutio could feel his leg muscles basically vibrating after he'd came, taking a deep breath when Tybalt let go of his throat. He fucking hated that he'd have to get back in the car and sit not directly next to his alpha; Mercutio wanted to be able to rub against him and cling onto him until they had enough in them to fuck again. As soon as they got into their hotel room, Mercutio was demanding to be knotted. Kissing Tybalt so relaxed like he was currently, though, made him feel at least calm enough to handle the thought of leaving the tiny bathroom they were still locked in. "I love you," he mumbled, pulling away from the kiss just so he could move his face to Tybalt's throat and breathe in his scent better.

Tybalt's arms wrapped around his waist, pressing Mercutio up against him. He rested his head against Mercutio's again when they pulled away from the kiss. "I love you, too." While he held Mercutio, he looked down at the mess they'd made on the floor, and the good person in him knew that they should clean it up, but he really didn't feel like it. So he guessed he would leave Mercutio's cum on the floor for someone else to deal with. "We should probably go, huh?"

"I fucking guess," Mercutio huffed, pressing a kiss to Tybalt's scent gland before he moved back a bit. If _anybody_ looked at them wrong on the way back to the car, Mercutio was going to hurt someone. "You're knotting me as soon as we get to the hotel," he told Tybalt, making sure his boyfriend knew it was a demand and not a suggestion. "And I want another kiss before we have to go back out to those stupid fruits."

The order made him chuckle as he ducked his head down to kiss Mercutio again. "I'll knot you whenever you want me to," Tybalt mumbled in response, fully pulling away then so that he could tuck himself back in his pants and smooth Mercutio's hair. Everyone around them already knew what happened, so it didn't matter whether Mercutio's hair was fucked up or neat looking (as neat as it got for Mercutio), but Tybalt did it out of habit. After they were both ready, he draped an arm over Mercutio's shoulder as they left the bathroom.

Mercutio rolled his eyes (fondly) when Tybalt tried to fix his hair, wrapping his arm around Tybalt's waist as they walked out into the gas station again. Having people actually looking at them made something in Mercutio want to start yelling; Tybalt was his, nobody else needed to even be looking in this direction, quite frankly. He bared his teeth and growled at an omega woman who left her eyes on them too long as they made their way to the doors, then growled louder at another alpha who almost bumped into them as they left the building. His grip on Tybalt's side was tight, like if he didn't just keep holding on, someone really would come steal his boyfriend.

Tybalt sort of felt like he was corralling his rabid dog. He held onto Mercutio just as tight, if not tighter, out of fear that he was going to pull away and start attacking someone. "Mercutio," he said once they were out of the gas station and walking back towards the car. Everyone was standing out of the car. That was weird. "Stop it, leave them alone. No one is even coming onto us." He'd put a muzzle on Mercutio if he could, really.

Mercutio scowled up at Tybalt, barely noticing all their friends loitering around the car instead of sitting inside it. "I don't like how they're looking," he complained, nearly whining. "You're mine, I don't want anyone else fucking looking at you when you smell so good." Part of Mercutio really liked that everyone in the vicinity knew that they had had good sex very recently, but a bigger part of him right now wanted to start taking down everyone who looked like they knew. Maybe if he didn't have to get back into the car and could have been knotted he would handle it better, but as it was he was still growling lowly just thinking about it.

"You knew that they were gonna look at us when we smell like this," Tybalt pointed out. He watched as Romeo wrapped both of his arms around Juliette and pulled her in to tuck her face in his neck. That would've made him feel a little guilty for what they did if it wasn't for how annoying Romeo looked while he was doing it, staring at him and Mercutio with narrowed eyes. He wanted to sock him in the face so inexplicably bad right now; he had a lot of fucking nerve to be looking all high and mighty just because he had some weak-willed omega to protect. Tybalt was interested in the slightest in coming on to Juliette in the first place. He turned his attention to Benvolio then, leaning against the side of the car's hood with Mercutio still snuggled into his side. "Are we gonna go, or?"

"Uh," Benvolio looked from the two alphas over to Romeo and Juliette, continuing to look back and forth between the two pairs like he was fucking brain-dead or something. Mercutio scoffed at him and just nuzzled further into Tybalt's side, rubbing his face into Tybalt clothes and skin. "I think we should wait until you guys smell less... strong."

"Oh come on," Mercutio rolled his eyes, looking over to Romeo and Juliette since he knew Benvolio couldn't fucking smell them well enough to need to wait. "Is your little omega girlfriend really that scared of the fact we had sex? Oh, or maybe you're just too turned on by our scents that you'll get hard if you get into the car with us. Don't worry, I can sit in the back with you and jerk you off in front of your girlfriend." He ignored the frown Benvolio was giving him, knowing that if he acknowledged it he'd just be told to stop bullying poor little alpha Romeo (which he would not, ever, for the rest of his life).

Tybalt sighed, but he guessed he wouldn’t be surprised. He wasn’t as bothered as Mercutio was about hanging out here for a little bit, so he just firmly squeezed his waist and looked away as he listened to all the bickering. 

“Shut the fuck up. Back off, asshole,” Romeo snapped, which was a pretty big surprise to Tybalt. That guy never spoke up like that. Maybe he wouldn’t have been as surprised if he could smell anything besides Mercutio right now, but he guessed it made sense that he reacted that way when Mercutio was ragging on his omega. “I’ll fucking die before your scent turns me on.” When he looked back over to Romeo, he was running one of his hands through Juliette’s hair, but he was still glaring at him. Tybalt pressed his face into Mercutio’s throat so that he didn’t have to get any more annoyed at Romeo than he already was.

Mercutio growled at Romeo, baring his teeth again. If it wasn't for how tightly he and Tybalt were clinging to each other, he would have ran over there and fucking tackled him, best friend or not. "Then you better get to fucking dying pretty soon, huh?" he practically barked, still kind of considering going over and shoving Romeo around.

“Gladly.”

"Mercutio!" Benvolio gasped, making Mercutio take his attention off Romeo for at least a second to roll his eyes. "Don't say things like that!" 

"Oh what the fuck ever," Mercutio snapped at him, giving him a low growl too. "He's fucking asking for it, fucking retard."

Tybalt didn’t hear Romeo say anything else. He probably didn’t want to risk freaking out Juliette. Or maybe what Mercutio said actually upset him. Tybalt honestly didn’t care, as long as they got back on the road soon so that he could destroy Mercutio in their hotel room. He pressed soft and brief kisses to Mercutio’s scent gland in an attempt to chill him out at least a tiny bit. “Mercutio,” he mumbled, nuzzling into him and pulling him to be pressed into his front so that he could wrap both arms around his boyfriend. He kept his face in Mercutio’s neck, willing himself to read the room and not grab Mercutio’s ass. “Just leave it alone, babe.”

Mercutio growled again when he was told to leave it alone, but it was way less aggressive sounding than any of his prior growls. It was hard to be so worked up and angry when Tybalt was holding him so close and nuzzling around his scent gland. "Whatever," he repeated in a sigh, closing his eyes and pressing his face into Tybalt as well, deeply breathing in his scent. "He isn't worth it anyway." Romeo was lucky Tybalt was so strong and Mercutio loved him so much, or else he would have went over there and fucking socked him without any further thought.

Tybalt just kept nuzzling into him and kissing him, running his hands over his sides and back and ass (though he was still strong enough to refrain from grabbing at it). “Mhmm. He’s not,” he murmured, falling quiet and nearly forgetting where they were as he kept loving on Mercutio. 

The five of them just kept standing around uselessly for a good few more minutes, Mercutio refusing to let go of or move any further away from Tybalt the entire time. Eventually he heard Benvolio clear his throat, obviously about to talk, making Mercutio roll his eyes even though no one could see it. "Are we good to go now, or...?" Mercutio could assume it was directed at Romeo and Juliette, since they were the sensitive babies here. 

Romeo looked down to Juliette, and Tybalt could tell that they both looked pretty apprehensive, but they ended up agreeing to get back in the car. Tybalt was sure that him and Mercutio still smelled like sex, but it was hot out here, under the sun during summer, and everyone was probably dying to get back in the air conditioned car. Tybalt held onto Mercutio even as they went around to the other side of his car, only letting go of him when Mercutio had to get into the passenger side seat. He got in the car behind Mercutio, blatantly leaning against the door so that he didn’t have to be pressed against Romeo again.

Mercutio was extra huffy as he had to separate Tybalt to sit in the front again. Part of him wanted to demand a space in the back with him, but he knew it would only piss everyone off and cause another fight, and he really didn't wanna fucking sit in the back objectively anyway. Fucking annoying. As soon as they were all settled in and Benvolio was pulling them out of the parking lot, Mercutio reached back for Tybalt's hand again, absolutely not willing to do the rest of the drive without that at least.

Tybalt took the hand as soon as it was offered to him, leaning forward and resting his forehead on the back of Mercutio's seat as he went on his phone and absentmindedly played with Mercutio's fingers. He really hoped there would be no more stops; he didn't care if they needed gas or food or anything else, he just wanted to get to the fucking hotel room and be alone with Mercutio. At some point during the ride, he accidentally glanced over at Romeo and Juliette, and he rolled his eyes when he saw that her face was still tucked away in his neck. He felt a little bad if he upset Juliette, because she really was a sweet girl, but Romeo was overreacting and over protecting and it was so corny to watch.

Mercutio decided to redouble his efforts in fighting with people on Twitter, taking out his anger and annoyance about his current situation on people who were saying bad things about Chaeyoung. Everyone in the car should be proud of him for not yelling and screaming for the next handful of hours and instead using that energy to defend his girl, but of course no one would thank him for it. Ridiculous.

 _Finally,_ hours later, Benvolio was pulling them into the hotel parking lot. It was already evening, so Mercutio hoped there couldn't be anything on Benvolio and Juliette's stupid gay itinerary- actually, fuck that, he didn't care if there was, because he was going to be spending the entire night in his room wrapped around Tybalt. He was trying to open his door and get out of the car before Benvolio even put it in park, which only earned him an exasperated "calm down, Mercutio" from the stupid faggot who had been driving.

Tybalt was about as eager to get out of the car as Mercutio was, though he waited until the car was actually parked. He stretched his arms over his head with a little groan once he was standing, heading back to the trunk so that he could grab his and Mercutio’s suitcases. Now that they were out of the car, Tybalt’s mind was honing in on getting to knot Mercutio again. Still, as much as he was dying to get into their room, Tybalt waited for the other three and he let them lead the way, considering that they were the ones that had arranged it and knew what to do at the front desk. Or at least they knew what to do more than Tybalt did; he didn’t even really want to be here.

Mercutio barely kept his hands to himself waiting for Benvolio to check them all in, the lobby so cramped and small that it was so, so hard for him to not just start climbing all over Tybalt already. After what felt like several years, they were finally moving into the elevator and up to their floor. Benvolio handed them all their room keys once theyd gotten out, explaining that he'd be in the room between Mercutio and Tybalt and Romeo and Juliette, and that his room connected to Mercutio and Tybalt's with a door (fucking great). As soon as the key was finally in Mercutio's hand, he took off down the hallway since Tybalt had both of their luggage anyway, unlocking the door and flopping on the bed as quickly as possible to wait for Tybalt to catch up.

He rolled his eyes, though it was affectionately, when Mercutio just sprinted down the hallway. Benvolio's room wasn't something he really cared about; he was just happy that he wasn't rooming directly next to Romeo, because he had no intentions on acting any different only because there was an omega sharing a wall with them. When Tybalt arrived at their room, he used his key to open their door and he locked it behind him. He left their luggage at the door and tossed the key on their bedside table as he went over to Mercutio. "You're not very patient today, huh?"

"No, I'm not, thanks for noticing," Mercutio deadpanned, reaching his arms out for Tybalt as soon as he was even vaguely close to him. "I want to cuddle," was his first demand, grabbing at Tybalt's clothes and yanking him down onto the bed. He immediately climbed on top of Tybalt and wrapped all his limbs around him tightly, missing this closeness they hadn't had all day because of the stupid fucking eternal car ride. "And I want kisses."

Mercutio's bored voice made him laugh, which was the only reason why he was caught off guard enough to be moved by his boyfriend at all. Tybalt sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Mercutio, hugging him just as tight in return. He kissed down his throat, pushing his hands up Mercutio's shirt so that he could get a feel of his skin. This was the longest he had to be physically apart from Mercutio besides the few times he had to return to his apartment for a few days. "Aw, you don't wanna go out to dinner with your friends?" Tybalt asked against his neck, grinning to himself.

Mercutio shivered at Tybalt's hands under his shirt, missing skin on skin contact with his boyfriend like that so much. Sure it had only been less than a day, but Mercutio wasn't used to going without touching him for longer than maybe a half an hour at absolute most in the apartment. "No, what the fuck? Of course I don't," Mercutio huffed, tangling the fingers of one of his hands into Tybalt's hair and keeping him pressed against his neck. "I want to have sex and then get room service or something. Easy."

He lightly pressed his teeth against Mercutio's scent gland to sober up from grinning, shutting his eyes. "Sounds good," Tybalt mumbled, breathing his scent in deep. "I missed you so much, baby." He parted from Mercutio just enough to tug his shirt off before his kisses resumed, sighing in content. Being so close to Mercutio made his heart feel at home. "Missed getting to hold you like this."

"Missed you too, so much," Mercutio hummed, tilting his head to give Tybalt more room at his neck. He would have them stay like this all night if he didn't know that he could have Tybalt's big cock and knot inside him if they just kept going further. "I feel like it's been fucking years," he mumbled, squirming in Tybalt's lap a bit. "Can't fucking wait to have your knot in me."

"It was all I could think about since the gas station." The squirming just encouraged Tybalt to push him down onto his lap by his hips so that they could more properly grind together, biting a little less than gently on Mercutio's scent gland. Tybalt wanted everyone they had to see while on vacation to know that they belonged exclusively to each other only. Just being all pressed in Mercutio's neck while he rubbed against him was making him hard already, letting out little groans into his skin.

Mercutio moaned, grabbing at Tybalt's hair a little harder when he bit at his scent gland for real. It wasn't a _real_ real bite, something hard that would leave a wound, but it was enough for Mercutio in the moment. "Me too, fuck," he rolled his hips down into Tybalt's more enthusiastically, thinking about how Tybalt had wanted him just as bad the whole time. Thinking back to the gas station bathroom when the other alpha had choked Mercutio as he finished him only made Mercutio shudder again. Maybe he could get choked again properly soon, since Tybalt did it good and hard almost rarely these days.

He turned them around so that he could lay Mercutio on his back, making quick work of his pants and underwear. Tybalt kissed him again while he stroked him off slowly, his other hand reaching down to lightly brush his thumb over Mercutio’s hole. It felt like, after being separated from Mercutio for so long in the car, he couldn’t get enough of touching him wherever he could, dying to make up for lost time that he could’ve been fucking Mercutio during.

Tybalt's hands on him without any of his clothes in the way made Mercutio feel nearly out of his mind, especially just the teasing of his thumb over his hole. He whined into Tybalt's mouth, bucking his hips up into his touch and tugging on his hair to try and get more from him. If Tybalt wanted to take things a little slow, though, Mercutio guessed he'd be okay with it; they'd been forced to not be all over each other in that damned car, so maybe a little prolonged sex wasn't the worse thing in the world. Not that he wouldn't rather Tybalt fuck him immediately, because he almost literally always would rather that.

Mercutio always made it so hard to go any slower than usual; Tybalt liked taking his time with Mercutio in theory, but a lot of times he lost his patience around now just because he wanted Mercutio so bad. The noises he was making into his mouth was enough to make Tybalt abandon most coherent thoughts he had. “Fuck,” he muttered, basically talking against Mercutio’s mouth. “Why don’t you get my dick wet so I can fuck you already?”

Mercutio didn't bother responding verbally, just breaking their kiss to scramble to put his hands on Tybalt's shoulders and urge him to roll over so Mercutio could get at his cock easier. Of fucking course he could get Tybalt's dick wet. Once his boyfriend had complied, Mercutio undid his pants as quick as he could for the second time that day, this time tugging his underwear down and off with them immediately. "Love your cock so fucking much," he groaned, just holding Tybalt's cock in one of his hands and settling down between Tybalt's legs to suck him off long enough to get him ready to fuck Mercutio. It sucked he wouldn't get his mouth knotted, but getting his ass knotted was honestly a lot more important so he would get over it. He took Tybalt the whole way into his throat first thing again, but he didn't linger there this time, pulling back off and giving him more attention with just his tongue before repeating.

Tybalt turned over onto his back, propped up on one elbow so he could watch Mercutio on his cock. He fisted his hand in his hair, moaning Mercutio’s name when he took him fully in one go. It was nearly impossible to take his eyes off of Mercutio, he was always so fucking hot but it was a completely new level when he had Tybalt’s cock in his mouth. As mesmerizing as he was to watch while sucking dick, Tybalt had to remind himself that there was still more to do. “Let me fuck you,” he murmured, yanking Mercutio off his cock by his hair. “Lay back down.” Tybalt decided to not specify any more than that; Mercutio could decide what position exactly he wanted.

Mercutio groaned when his hair was pulled like that, easily letting Tybalt tug him off with it. It wasn't hard to follow his request, laying back down where he had been before and spreading his legs so Tybalt could get between them. In fact, Mercutio grabbed the backs of his thighs (right near the scars Tybalt had left him so long ago) and pulled his legs back, giving his boyfriend the easiest access that he could... and also hopefully encouraging him to fold Mercutio in half while he fucked him.

Tybalt followed along right behind Mercutio, settling between his legs and watching as he pulled his legs back. Maybe if he wasn’t so eager himself, he could’ve made a comment about how cute it was that Mercutio was so desperate. As it was, though, he had no room to gloat. Placing his hands right above Mercutio’s to keep his thighs back, he shoved his cock into him, pushing his legs a little further back. He hung his head forward for a moment as he groaned and immediately started a rough pace, not bothering to wait for any sort of encouragement from Mercutio about not waiting and to just properly fuck him already.

With the pace Tybalt set so quickly, Mercutio was moaning and crying out at a probably too-loud volume almost immediately. They were in a hotel with thin hotel walls, yes, and that warranted them getting noise complaints, yes, but Mercutio couldn't care about that enough right now to stop himself even if he wanted to- in fact, knowing other people could hear only made him want to be louder. "Tybalt, alpha," he moaned, hands scratching at Tybalt's hands and arms where his boyfriend was pushing his legs back. "Fuck me so good, alpha- _ah_ fuck."

He didn’t even think about the possibilities of noise complaints or getting in trouble. Tybalt guessed they’d figure it out if this came back to bite them, but he really didn’t care about it when Mercutio was praising him like that. “You take me so fucking good,” he replied, taking his eyes off Mercutio’s face for the first time to see the scratches being given to him. Some of them would probably last for another few days before they faded, knowing how hard Mercutio went. He stopped fucking him only to push Mercutio’s hips up a little more so that he was more properly folded over as Tybalt fucked him, digging his nails into the skin of his thighs.

Mercutio knew this wasn't going to be a long-lasting event when Tybalt adjusted him to be even more folded in on himself, digging his own nails into Mercutio's thighs while Mercutio continued digging his nails into Tybalt's hands. He did take Tybalt good, he took him so fucking well letting him just fuck him hard and fast like he was. God, he and Tybalt were fucking made for each other; they were a perfect fucking match, Mercutio loved him so much. "Want you to breed me," Mercutio whined, grabbing at Tybalt more frantically. "Want your big knot, alpha, please, come on."

Tybalt zeroed in on the idea of breeding Mercutio fast and it made him visibly shudder as he fucked him harder. He wished that he could bury his face in his neck right then and breathe in his scent again. "I'll breed you, baby, gonna knot you and fill you up with my fucking cum," he breathed completely mindlessly, growling and leaning a little more over Mercutio so that he could grab at his shoulders rather than just his forearms. Being so focused on breeding Mercutio didn't help him last much longer at all. He pushed his knot into Mercutio as soon as it was swelled up and he came inside of him, fumbling to reach between Mercutio's legs to squeeze at his knot in return.

Even if Tybalt hadn't gotten his fist around his knot, Mercutio was pretty sure he could have came anyway, just from how desperate the moment had felt as his boyfriend finally got his knot into him. Mercutio was glad for the grip on his knot, though, and he came readily between them as Tybalt filled him up with cum just like he'd promised. He nearly wished Tybalt had been in rut so he could pump even more of his cum into him, but he guessed he'd just have to fucking wait on that one. One or both of them being in rut while they were in public away from home also sounded kind of like a nightmare anyway. "Tybalt," Mercutio mumbled his boyfriend's name, reaching up to put a hand on his cheek as they both came down, feeling more than sated by the knot still in him. "I love you."

Tybalt kept rocking into him even as they started to calm down, and he pulled away enough to lay Mercutio's bottom half back onto the bed. He didn't pull out yet, though, because he knew how Mercutio liked to stay full after sex. It wasn't Tybalt's favorite feeling in the world, but he wanted to let Mercutio have it since they hadn't gotten to be this close all day long. He leaned over Mercutio, arms going around his waist and kissing him sweetly. "I love you, too," he mumbled, pressing Mercutio right up against him.

Mercutio clung to Tybalt eagerly, kissing him all slow and sweet while he squeezed his arms around him as tight as he could. "I love you so much," he murmured as he pulled away from the kiss, only to bury his face in Tybalt's neck and start kissing at his scent gland instead. Tybalt smelled so good to Mercutio all the time, but after sex, when they were all wrapped up in each other, he somehow smelled even better. It was only rivaled by how good he smelled while he was in rut. "I don't wanna fucking do the ride home when we leave unless I can sit in your lap."

He rested their heads together and sighed at the little kisses to his scent gland, keeping his eyes shut for the time being. "I don't think Benvolio's gonna budge on that one," Tybalt replied, though he agreed. "Road safety and all that shit." After travelling all day, and fucking Mercutio, he was sort of tired. Mercutio's warmth beneath him really wasn't helping; he could fall asleep on top of him like this if he relaxed enough. "Don't worry about it today. There's four whole days until we leave."

Mercutio groaned in annoyance at the reminder that fucking laws existed that kept him from doing anything good or fun, but he didn't go off about it in favour of continuing to be comfortable and not worked up with Tybalt laying on him. He wished they could just fall asleep right now. "And you're gonna knot me every night we're here, right?" he sighed in content at the thought, nuzzling into Tybalt's neck. He couldn't wait for all the stupid beach-goers to smell them and go all wide-eyed when they had each other's alpha scent blatantly all over them.

"Obviously," Tybalt replied, finally pulling out of Mercutio now that it had started to get uncomfortable. He pressed his face into Mercutio's neck then so that he could finally nudge at his scent gland again, rubbing his back and grabbing at his ass, though it was just to enjoy feeling Mercutio in his hands rather than trying to start anything else. "I'll knot you as many times a day as you want me to." To him, fucking Mercutio was more important than spending time just sitting on the beach, where it was hot and bright and he had nothing to do.

Tybalt's pulling out warranted a loud whine of complaint from Mercutio, but he couldn't complain much more since his boyfriend started loving on him so sweetly afterwards. The other alpha's big hands on him were so warm and comforting, his face at his scent gland making Mercutio shiver and cling onto him tighter. "I want it as many fucking times as you possibly can," he responded, grinning to himself at how funny it would be if they never left their hotel room and just had sex the entire time they were there. As much as Mercutio would have loved to just keep talking about having more sex during the trip, he was annoyingly getting hungry. "Can we get food soon?" he asked, huffing in annoyance at himself for asking.

Tybalt nodded in answer to Mercutio's question, but he didn't say anything in response, just tucking his head further away and humming lightly. He guessed he was a little hungry, too. He was more tired than hungry, but they hadn't really eaten all day, so they should go ahead and do it, he guessed. Even though pulling away from Mercutio just seemed like the worst right now. Tybalt sat back on his knees, letting Mercutio lay back on the bed so that he could grab that room service menu and hand it over to him. "What do you want?" He'd be fine getting whatever Mercutio did; they had pretty much the same taste in food, and he wasn't picky in the first place. Tybalt just didn't feel like thinking hard enough to read a menu right now.

Mercutio wanted to whine again when Tybalt sat up and away from him, reaching out for him still even though he had basically asked for this. All he got was the room service menu, though, which would have made him pout longer if he wasn't now thinking more about food. It didn't take much looking at the menu for Mercutio to see a picture of pizza and immediately know that's what he wanted. "Pizza," he deadpanned, pushing the menu back into Tybalt's hands, rolling over and readjusting himself so he could lay with his head on Tybalt's thighs. "You'll call." A fact, not a request.

He nodded and didn’t ask anything else. Tybalt knew Mercutio’s pizza order, so it wasn’t like he _needed_ to say anything else. Besides, he was trying to get it ordered fast, because he didn’t want to deal with grumpy, hungry Mercutio. “I figured.” Tybalt picked up the supplied landline phone and ordered their dinner while he played with Mercutio’s hair, and after he was done, he pulled Mercutio more properly in his lap so that he could hold him.

Mercutio pushed his head into Tybalt's hand while he was on the phone, trying his hardest to get him to pet him like a cat and distract him from the call. When the stupid call was finally over, Mercutio eagerly let himself be settled onto Tybalt's lap, putting his arms around him and hugging him tightly as he nuzzled his face into whatever skin of Tybalt's he could reach. He could have had more bare skin to rub his face into, but they'd never gotten Tybalt's stupid shirt off. Mercutio was tempted to make him just take it off now, but he'd have to fucking put back on to get the food from whoever delivered it when it came, so it would be dumb to- actually, Mercutio decided he didn't care that much. "Shirt off," he urged, grabbing at the hem and already tugging it upwards in case his words weren't enough for Tybalt to understand.

Tybalt didn’t mind obliging, tugging Mercutio’s hands off his shirt and replacing them with his own so that he could pull it off. He’d already have to get dressed to get their food, so it didn’t really matter if he had to add another step to getting dressed. After his shirt was off, Tybalt arms went around Mercutio again, stroking his back leisurely. He held him just like that, rubbing his back and kissing at his neck, until their food arrived and he had no choice but to part from him. He pushed Mercutio off of his lap and stood up to get dressed, tugging on his clothes as he walked to the door. Tybalt was polite enough to the delivery guy, even though the delivery guy was clearly shocked and a little wide-eyed about his scent and he thought the reaction was annoying. Staying in a closed room after having sex didn’t do a good job of getting that scent out, maybe, but really, who actually cared that much? He set the box on the bed next to Mercutio and he sat down again, leaning into the headboard.

Mercutio did his fair share of complaining and grumbling when Tybalt had to get dressed and pull away, but seeing the box of pizza settled him down again enough. He grabbed the pizza box and moved it so he could sit himself right up against Tybalt, definitely not allowing him any personal space between them. After they were done with this, Mercutio was definitely insisting Tybalt get naked again. "Fuck, I'm so hungry," he groaned after he had gotten the first bite of pizza into his mouth, knocking his forehead into Tybalt shoulder as he threw his head back dramatically. "Fucking stupid ass car ride, not stopping to eat all fucking day. Not everybody eats breakfast like those two fruits." Mercutio didn't need to specify which fruits, because they both knew full well which two it was. Speaking of one of them.... "We should invite Benvolio over to fuck tonight," Mercutio said essentially out of nowhere, not wasting time sharing his idea.

The pizza wasn’t the best, but since they were both so hungry, it was definitely more than edible. Tybalt hummed in agreement about Mercutio’s breakfast comment. Sure, they could’ve eaten when they first got here, and that probably would’ve been the smarter option, but they had bigger things on their plate. Mercutio bringing up Benvolio got no verbal reaction from Tybalt for a few seconds. His face just wrinkled up a little. “Why should we?” He asked, willing his expression to relax. Being around Benvolio was so weird now, and they hadn’t hooked up since he confessed his feelings at church and afterwards became pretty blatant in coming onto Tybalt (or trying to). Every time the three of them were alone in a room, Tybalt was scared some sort of blatant confession was going to come out of Benvolio.

"Because," Mercutio huffed, taking another bite of his pizza. "It'll be like a fun treat for him. He drove us here and he stopped to let us fuck at the gas station, so I think he deserves a little reward."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Tybalt's favorite kinks is unveiled in a not so preferable way.

Honestly, Mercutio wasn't sure  _ why  _ he'd come up with this idea, but it was fun and exciting and why not do it on their first night at the beach. Having a threesome sounded like the perfect beach activity to him. Plus, if they did it tonight then they could have every other night to themselves. "Come on," he urged Tybalt, poking him in the side. "It won't be that painful. We'll just make him watch us fuck and then we can get him off or whatever."

“...I guess,” was all he said. Tybalt didn’t think Benvolio necessarily _ needed _ a reward, but Mercutio kept pushing, so he sighed as he shoved the last of his first pizza slice in his mouth. “Okay, okay. Fine. Do you want me to text him about it, then?” He didn’t want to text Benvolio ever, but he knew Mercutio liked to make him do everything for him. Tybalt leaned over some to rest his head on Mercutio’s, loosely draping an arm around his body.

Mercutio smiled widely when Tybalt agreed, tossing the rest of his first slice back into the box for a moment at least so he could reach up and direct Tybalt to kiss him. "Yes please," he grinned against his lips as he pulled back from the kiss, letting go of Tybalt again to finish off his pizza and start another one. "I'm sure those fucking fags are still out at their stupid gay dinner."

He made a little snuffling noise into the kiss, because he still had food in his mouth, but he didn't push Mercutio away. Tybalt hoped Benvolio wouldn't read into the text. After he was kissed, he pulled his phone from where it had remained in his pocket, and he opened his and Benvolio's messages. They were pretty minimal and boring, mostly about food related things; what food they needed from the store, what food Tybalt and Mercutio were going to have for dinner, if Tybalt and Mercutio wanted whatever Benvolio was cooking. 'You should come to our room tonight,' was what Tybalt eventually settled on texting him. Surely there wasn't much personality or content in that for Benvolio to overthink about.

Mercutio giggled watching Tybalt text their roommate, thinking about how funny it would be to just make Benvolio sit there and watch them have sex. Surprisingly they'd never done that before, since Benvolio was such a stupid needy little bitch about their threesomes. It didn't matter if Mercutio instigated all of these; he could still complain about Benvolio. Waiting for their friends to get back from dinner felt like it took fucking years, and after they had finished their pizza Mercutio took to making Tybalt watch videos on his phone with him, hopping randomly from social media app to social media app. He could tell Tybalt wasn't as into it as he was, but he didn't care too much because his boyfriend was used to humoring him like this so he could just keep it up for now. When Mercutio finally heard movement on the other side of their wall (the one they shared with Benvolio), he frantically put his phone down and started poking at Tybalt. "Tell him to get over here right now, I'm fucking bored," he bitched, continuing to jab at the other alpha until he suddenly just stopped and stood up from the bed (still fully naked), scrambling over to the door between their rooms and unlocking it. "There, now he has easy access," Mercutio snickered, jumping right back into bed with Tybalt.

Tybalt had grown long past trying to keep up with whatever Mercutio was doing on his phone. It was easier to just let him do whatever he wanted and ride along with it. If he ever got bored enough of watching him get two seconds through a video and then changing to another video, he could just get on his own phone. Even if that would get complaints from Mercutio. He was glad that it took Benvolio a while to get back, so that he had more time to physically recharge for whatever may come tonight. Tybalt was honestly nodding off a little when Mercutio was jamming his little fingers into him and promptly waking him up completely. "Kay." He texted Benvolio again, saying, 'Mercutio wants you to come over right now. The middle door is unlocked.' Tybalt felt that same sinking feeling he always got when he was alone with Benvolio and Mercutio, and he pulled Mercutio into his lap so he could nudge into his scent gland.

Mercutio chuckled when Tybalt just pulled him into his lap so soon, tangling his hand in his hair and moving his head so Tybalt had more space to nuzzle into him. It would be better if Benvolio came over to see them already busy anyway, given what Mercutio wanted him to be doing- which was nothing but sitting and watching. It wasn't going to be hard to make it play into the beta's weird little kinks. 

Ever since the first text from Tybalt, Benvolio had felt antsy. He tried to act as normal as possible for the rest of his dinner with Romeo and Juliette, not wanting to have either of them (especially Juliette) have to know what was going on. It wasn't that he was ashamed or anything, it just wasn't dinner conversation... or a conversation he'd have with Juliette at all, really. By the time they got back to the hotel, Benvolio was already scrambling to change into his panties that he'd brought in hopes of something like this happening. In the middle of putting his pants back on, he heard his phone go off, making him nearly trip over himself going to check it. They must have heard him through the wall getting back... wow, these walls must be really, really thin. He hoped Romeo and Juliette wouldn't hear them fucking, but he knew they probably would. Oh well, hopefully they'd take a night walk or something whenever they started. Benvolio stood at the door between his room and Tybalt and Mercutio's, hand hovering over the handle for nearly an entire minute before he could bring himself to open it. He wasn't nervous, just... shy, nearly getting into his omega headspace already at the thought of being fucked by Tybalt again.

Just being pressed away into Mercutio's throat made him feel a little bit better, even as he heard the door open. Tybalt looked over his shoulder to see Benvolio standing there, already looking so submissive and clearly purposefully sweet. "Why don't you sit on the other side of the bed?" He made eye contact with him, only for a second and more out of accident than effort, and he nestled into Mercutio again, kissing softly at his neck and massaging his hips. Mercutio was who he loved, Mercutio was who he belonged to, and Tybalt wanted that to be very clear. He had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy, because every time they had hooked up,  _ something  _ had gone wrong, and he'd be fucking stupid to expect it to be any different this time, too.

Benvolio swallowed hard as Tybalt met his eyes, nodding to him instead of saying anything and quickly going to do as he was told. He didn't trust himself not to whine this early already, being so desperate for Tybalt's attention and cock after not getting it for so long now. They hadn't done anything together since the church scene and Benvolio had missed Tybalt so much; he was pretty sure Tybalt had missed him, too, but Mercutio was always the one calling all the shots so he understood why they had gone so long without this. Watching Tybalt being so gentle and loving right now with someone so demanding and mean and a bit undeserving of it all made Benvolio feel a little upset. He wanted to be in Tybalt's lap like that, getting his scent gland kissed at. 

"Mm, Tybalt," Mercutio hummed, rolling his hips in Tybalt's lap just like he had earlier that evening. He spent a while longer just ignoring Benvolio, even though he knew full well that he was in the room and on the bed now. That freak probably liked being ignored anyway. "Just watch us for a while," he eventually looked over to Benvolio, a wicked little grin on his face as he just tightened his grip in Tybalt's hair, subtly staking his claim over the other alpha. "And be good and don't touch yourself." That should keep him sitting there and not being annoying.

Tybalt let his mind wander to places without Benvolio, buried in Mercutio's scent and hearing him murmur his name. That was the point, wasn't it, to just ignore Benvolio for now and fuck Mercutio? He pressed up against him in response, nibbling at his collarbone as he pushed Mercutio down to apply more pressure to his clothed cock. "Like that," he muttered as he kept rubbing himself into Mercutio's ass. He'd gotten his fill of Mercutio just hours ago, but it felt long overdue to fuck him again. "I'm gonna want to watch you ride me." Tybalt took Mercutio's face in one hand to turn it back to be looking at him, kissing him eagerly.

Tybalt's words and hands pushing him down onto his cock made Mercutio moan loud, only quieting himself at all when Tybalt started kissing him. They'd done enough gentle kissing earlier, and they were here to put on a show now for Benvolio, so Mercutio didn't feel bad at all for making the kiss so messy so fast. He kept grinding his ass down onto Tybalt's cock, getting more excited at the thought of being knotted the harder Tybalt got under him. "I'll ride you good, alpha," Mercutio muttered, barely breaking the kiss to do so. He could hear Benvolio shift on the bed and whine high in his throat, but it was easy to ignore him for now. If he kept it up, though, Mercutio would definitely be snapping at him. 

Benvolio wanted to be Mercutio so, so badly right now he couldn't help his whine. Calling Tybalt alpha and being pushed down against his big cock while he was on his lap... it sounded exactly like what he wanted. He hoped that they wouldn't make him sit here for too long, because he wasn't sure how good he could be about not touching himself while he was left to keep imagining being in Mercutio's position....

"Yeah? Why don't you prove how good you are?" Tybalt replied, though he kissed him again and didn't let him up just yet. He was content with just grinding into him for now, though he eventually grabbed at Mercutio's ass and squeezed tight as he rested back against the headboard once more. He didn't even look at Benvolio, but he could feel his gaze practically burning holes into him. Mercutio, as always, beckoned all of his attention. Releasing Mercutio, Tybalt undid his pants and yanked them down enough to pull his cock and rub it against Mercutio's with a breathy groan.

Mercutio growled at the antagonizing words, knowing that Tybalt knew full well how good he was. That didn't mean he wasn't going to do his best to prove it to him anyway, though. With Tybalt's cock finally exposed and rubbing against his own, Mercutio didn't hesitate in wrapping his hand around both of them, deciding that jerking them both off for a little bit before he rode him wouldn't fucking hurt anyone. ...Apparently it was hurting Benvolio though, as the stupid beta just kept whining and moving around. "Can you get the faggot over there under control?" he leaned forward to murmur to Tybalt, knowing Benvolio would probably listen better if it came from his boyfriend, since he was more dominant or whatever.

Tybalt's moan when Mercutio wrapped his hand around their cocks was much louder than before, squeezing his thigh. He was about to complain that he wanted to be inside of Mercutio already when Mercutio spoke up, and he laughed a little when he looked over to see Benvolio looking like he was going to die if he didn't get touched. If Tybalt wasn't painfully reminded of keeping the secret of Benvolio's feelings for Mercutio, he would've thought it was a little endearing that Benvolio needed attention so badly. "Benvolio," he said, easily reaching out and grabbing his jaw, digging his fingers into Benvolio's face. "Sit still. The way you're acting now, you aren't going to be getting anything from either of us."

Benvolio was already whining pathetically when Tybalt simply looked in his direction, and the hand grabbing his jaw so aggressively only made his cock twitch. "I'm sorry, sir," he whimpered, grabbing at the fabric of his pants so that he wouldn't be tempted to do anything else. He had to be good for Tybalt if he wanted his cock in him, if he wanted the alpha to stuff him full of cum and breed him. 

Mercutio rolled his eyes at Benvolio's pathetic act, leaning in to start nibbling at Tybalt's neck to get his attention back on him. "Now that the little bitch will behave," he mumbled, biting near Tybalt's scent gland a bit harder afterwards. "Let me fucking ride you already."

As soon as he let go of Benvolio, he was back all over Mercutio, making a low noise at the biting to his neck. "Fuck, baby." Tybalt spit into his hand and stroked himself off, soon rubbing the head of his cock against Mercutio's hole. "Ride me, I wanna watch you take my cock." Tybalt kissed him again, but it was only for a second, because he was clearly very intent on watching Mercutio fuck himself on his cock, his eyes trailing downwards.

As soon as Tybalt had pulled away from their kiss, Mercutio was already sinking down onto his cock, taking it a little slower than he normally would just to show off for Benvolio. "So fucking big, love your cock so much," he moaned out, digging his nails into Tybalt's shoulders as he lifted himself off and immediately dropped back down. He hoped everyone on their floor of the hotel heard him crying out right then. 

Benvolio was biting at his tongue with how hard he was trying not to make any noises. He wanted Tybalt's cock in  _ him  _ so badly, he couldn't risk being bad again, no matter how desperate he felt. His hips twitched forward into nothing as Mercutio started riding Tybalt properly, dropping down on him so quick every time he rose up. Why wasn't that him riding Tybalt? This felt so unfair.

Tybalt held Mercutio's waist as he watched him envelop his cock, and the slow, almost teasing way (compared to what they were usually like) he sat on it made him shiver and want to buck his hips up into him. He eventually took his gaze back up to Mercutio's face, just so he could see that pleasured expression he fawned over so much as Mercutio rode him. "You really do take it so good," he praised Mercutio, finding himself a little more talkative than usual in the context of being watched like this. "No one takes my cock as good as you do."

Mercutio dragged his nails over Tybalt's skin as he shivered over the praise he was given. No one else would ever take Tybalt's cock as good as he did, because Tybalt was Mercutio's and only Mercutio's. "That's because you're all mine, baby," he groaned, dropping himself down particularly hard the next time and rolling his hips once he was seated again. "My alpha, my Tybalt." Saying this in front of Benvolio felt even better than saying it normally, much more like Mercutio was really staking his claim on the man he loved. "You're the only one allowed to breed me so good."

At the mention of breeding, Benvolio nearly bit a chunk of skin off the inside of his mouth.  _ He  _ wanted to be bred by Tybalt, he wanted to be so full of Tybalt's cum and knot that he couldn't think.... Sitting still was becoming nearly impossible, and Benvolio somehow managed not to whine as he started rocking his hips subtly enough to get just barely enough friction against his own pants to keep him from just crying. This was fucking torture for him. Knowing that Tybalt would touch him in the end, though, made it more than worth it.

Being verbally claimed like that was pleasing in many ways; surely Benvolio was hearing this and it was getting through to him. Even outside of just proving a point to Benvolio, Tybalt loved knowing that he belonged to Mercutio. He growled as Mercutio dropped down harder, feeling his cock twitch inside of him at the thought of getting to breed him. "God, fuck," he muttered, dipping his head into Mercutio's neck so that he could resume his teething at him. He didn't yet try to make Mercutio go faster, because he could tell that he was putting on a show for Benvolio, too, so he decided to let Mercutio ride him at whatever pace he wanted to. "I'm gonna knot you and eat my fucking cum out of you."

"Fuck, yes, please," Mercutio moved a hand to tug at Tybalt's hair, his hips rolling down onto him again at the teeth on his neck, even if Tybalt wasn't biting him properly. He would, soon- or at least he better, or Mercutio would freak out. "Can't fucking wait to bend over for you while I'm still so full of your cum. You always fill me up so fucking nice, alpha." 

Benvolio couldn't help whining at least a little bit at their continued conversation. His brain was just a mess of wondering why that couldn't be him right now, literally any other thought gone from his head. He just wanted Tybalt's knot and cum for himself. Without thinking, Benvolio's hips started rocking into nothing faster, quiet noises unable to stop leaving his lips since he broke once already.  _ "Daddy,"  _ he whined loud enough to definitely be heard, too lost in his frantic thoughts and headspace to stop himself from saying  _ that  _ of all things.

Mercutio's words sent the usual pleasure all throughout him, making him bite at him a little bit more forcefully, but when Benvolio spoke up, his brain was completely washed blank. If Tybalt were any closer to cumming, he could've done it right then, and he couldn't even think hard enough to feel embarrassed about getting off so hard to being called something like that. He was overwhelmingly hot and wanted to knot his boyfriend so bad while hearing that. He moaned and just rested his forehead on Mercutio's shoulder, gripping his hips hard as he desperately thrust up into Mercutio.

Mercutio all but completely froze when Benvolio spoke up, not only annoyed that he'd say something when he was told not to, but fucking shocked that he'd say  _ that. _ Deep down, he wasn't surprised at all given everything else he'd learned about Benvolio's kinks, but still. What was the most jarring to Mercutio, though, was Tybalt's reaction. He  _ liked  _ it. _ A lot. _ Benvolio had discovered one of his boyfriend's kinks before he did. "What the fuck," he glared over at Mercutio, trying his best to give off his normal pissed aura even when Tybalt's dick was still in his ass. "What did you just call him?" He wasn't yelling, but there was a growl under his words.

Benvolio hung his head, freezing completely when Mercutio started in on him. He shouldn't have said that... but Tybalt reacted so  _ much, _ he had to have liked it. Tybalt had to want Benvolio to call him daddy while the alpha fucked him. "I'm sorry," he apologized, a bit half-heartedly, grabbing at the sheets on the bed idly.

"You fucking better be," Mercutio snapped, before looking back to Tybalt. "He's  _ my  _ daddy." He was so pissed about this, but he wasn't going to let that stop him right now from reclaiming this kink for  _ him  _ and Tybalt.

Tybalt was so relieved that Mercutio didn't start a fight. He didn't know if he would be able to deal with that right now. A full body shudder ran through him when Mercutio said that fucking word, and he groaned out against his skin, "Oh,  _ fuck  _ baby..." He could probably cum right now just from Mercutio saying it again, but he wasn't quite ready for it to end, knowing that he wouldn't get to go for another little while but all he would be able to think about was Mercutio calling him daddy. So, to try and buy himself a little more time by not fixating so totally on that, he pulled out from the crook of Mercutio's neck and grabbed one of the pillows beside them, pushing it over to Benvolio. "You're being a good boy. You can rub against this."

Benvolio didn't look back up from his lap until he heard Tybalt addressing him, taking the pillow eagerly and almost whining again as he did. He was a good boy, right? Tybalt didn't tell him not to call him daddy, so... surely he and Mercutio could share that, right? Tybalt was the one in charge here, and he had obviously liked hearing Benvolio call him daddy, so if he kept doing it surely Tybalt would tell Mercutio to calm down if he got pissed again.... Yeah, that had to be it. Focusing back on the pillow in his hands, Benvolio moved to be straddling it, shivering and whimpering as soon as it put any pressure at all on his dick. "Thank you, daddy," Benvolio looked over to Tybalt again, whining high in his throat as he slowly pushed his hips against the pillow for the first time.

Mercutio rolled his eyes at the whole thing Benvolio did, putting a hand on Tybalt's cheek and making him look back to who he  _ should  _ be looking at. Instead of saying anything, Mercutio just kissed his boyfriend, slowly starting back up riding his cock and trying his damn best to ignore Benvolio's constant whines and occasional whimpers of "daddy."

Tybalt was so happy to be looking at Mercutio again. He kissed him eagerly, not complaining at all about the slower pace; it was just good enough to prevent his cock from actually aching, without bringing him dangerously close to cumming yet. He couldn't help the muffled groans that left him whenever Benvolio whimpered like that, eventually pulling away to let his head lean back. "Baby," he breathed to Mercutio, rolling his hips into him. "Fuck, I wanna knot you so fucking bad." The idea of hearing his boyfriend begging for daddy's knot (even if that may be unrealistic) made his breath catch in his throat. He almost wished that this indulgent kink of his wasn't discovered, because it got to him so painfully easily, but it was too late now.

Mercutio moaned out at Tybalt's rolling hips, but part of him was stuck on how fucking annoying Benvolio was being and how he was fucking getting reactions out of Tybalt for it. He could not just let this go on. "I think you should fuck him first," he nearly reluctantly told Tybalt, barely managing to slow himself to a stop on his cock. "I don't think he'll fucking shut up otherwise. Can you do that, daddy?" He knew at this point already that throwing in that word was a bit like cheating the system, but Mercutio couldn't help himself. Benvolio couldn't be the only fucking one pulling reactions from Tybalt with it; Tybalt was Mercutio's boyfriend and this was obviously a big kink of his- that Tybalt had never ever told him about for some reason, what the fuck, honestly. Ugh, Mercutio couldn't get mad about it now; he was fucking busy running this sex circus.

He squeezed Mercutio's waist in complaint when he stopped riding his cock, grinding uselessly up into Mercutio. Tybalt shivered and nodded before he even really processed what he was being asked to do. He'd probably do anything for Mercutio if he asked him like that. "Yeah. I can." Pulling Mercutio off his cock fucking sucked, but he didn't voice any qualms he had with it, just sliding him off his lap and going over to Benvolio. Tybalt grabbed him by the hips and yanked him from where he was rubbing into the pillow to instead be laying on his back beneath Tybalt, setting to work on his jeans button and zipper. When they were undone, he snorted at seeing the hem of Benvolio's panties. "Aww. Did you change just for us?"

Benvolio felt his cock twitch at being tossed around by Tybalt like he was, and then twitch again at Tybalt's comment. "Yes, daddy," he nodded shyly, feeling a blush on his face. "I remembered how much you like them...." He wished a little bit that Tybalt had put him in his lap like he had had Mercutio, but this was good too. Any way he could get Tybalt's cock was good to him. Looking down at Tybalt's big, hard cock only made him whine again, thinking about it in him so soon. "I've never taken something so big before, daddy," he looked back up to Tybalt's face, his blush just getting darker. "You'll teach me how to take it good for you, right?"

Mercutio wrinkled his face up, sitting nearby and watching this go on. What the fuck was Benvolio on about? He  _ had  _ taken something that big before; he had actually taken Tybalt himself multiple times. Was he fucking suffering from memory loss right now? What the fucking hell. Ugh, this was Tybalt's issue right now, he decided.

Tybalt couldn't really recall if he felt any particular way about Benvolio in panties. He really liked them on Mercutio, though, and he sighed wistfully thinking about Mercutio in something cute like this pair as he tugged off Benvolio's pants. He didn't want to take too much time leading up with anything, considering he probably still needed to prepare Benvolio. The question made him pause for a second, because he wasn't really expecting it, and he didn't even know what it meant. But Tybalt wasn't thinking hard enough to be particularly concerned, at least enough to question him about it. That was another waste of time. "Yeah, yeah," Tybalt replied, rubbing himself into Benvolio's thigh to deal with how bad he wanted to fuck something right now. "I'll teach you." Keeping Benvolio's panties on, he just shoved them aside so he could spit on his middle and ring finger and shove them into him.

Benvolio cried out as soon as the fingers were in him, shoved in instead of being gently pushed in. He loved how rough Tybalt was with him in his desperation to fuck him, even if it hurt Benvolio a bit. It wasn't nearly bad enough pain to turn him off. Thinking about Tybalt teaching him this is what sex should be like, the alpha doing whatever he wanted with him and Benvolio just taking it, made his brain feel like a foggy mess. "Daddy," he moaned, squirming on Tybalt's two fingers once it didn't sting as bad anymore. "Daddy your fingers already feel so big... I don't know if your cock will fit...."

Mercutio was so sick of this. He was already planning ways in his head to derail this as quickly as possible. Seeing Benvolio do this with his fucking boyfriend was so annoying and almost rage inducing, the only thing keeping him from lashing out being that he hadn't gotten off yet. He'd just have to fucking work with it, he guessed. Benvolio having some weird loss of innocence kink or whatever was going on was so fucking unsurprising and cringe of him.

Every time he had such a physical reaction to being called daddy, he had a vague pang of humiliation in the back of his head. Tybalt shouldn't be affected by a  _ word _ ; he was an alpha. That's something more fitting of a weak alpha like Romeo,  _ not  _ him. Logically, he should be better than that, but he wasn't, and every time Benvolio whined for him, he rubbed his cock into his thigh again with a little groan. Tybalt couldn't remember the last time he was this maddeningly turned on while he wasn't in rut, and Benvolio's weird innocence act wasn't helping the situation as a whole. For some reason, maybe it was because he was being called daddy during it, but he really liked the idea of taking Benvolio's "innocence". It made him feel so, so in charge. "I'll make it fit," Tybalt reassured, fucking him with his two fingers fast. "You're a good boy. You can take it." He soon shoved in his third finger, spreading them out a little bit as he promptly kept up that hurried pace.

Benvolio grabbed at the sheets on the hotel bed frantically as Tybalt put in a third finger so suddenly, pushing back against them through the pain. Tybalt was right: he could take it. He would take anything for his daddy if it kept him a good boy. Benvolio didn't want to be a bad boy ever, but especially not for his daddy. "I'll be good for you, daddy, I promise. I'll take it for you." 

"He's not your fucking daddy," Mercutio growled, losing his patience about the whole thing a little bit. He moved over to glue himself to Tybalt's side, nuzzling into his neck just to be sure he'd catch his attention better. "He's my daddy, right?" he muttered, licking over Tybalt's scent gland before moving to whisper in his ear. "Put him on his knees to fuck him. I want you to be shoving his cock down my throat." Benvolio's cock was fucking nothing compared to what Mercutio was used to, but that was the fastest way he thought of to break this little one on one bullshit up.

Tybalt wrapped an arm around Mercutio's waist gladly, growling in return, though it was in pleasure. He was just fine doing what Mercutio asked of him, grabbing and squeezing Mercutio's ass until he had to peel off of him and flip Benvolio over without asking. Using the hold he had on his hips, he pulled Benvolio up to be on his knees and rubbed his cock against his ass. He pulled his panties aside again, the hand on his hip keeping them out of the way while he teased the head of his cock against his hole, barely having half a mind to keep himself from just slamming into him. "Lean back on it, if you're so good. Prove it to me."

Benvolio only hesitated long enough to make a strangled noise at Tybalt's words before pushing himself back and sinking onto his cock, unable to keep his daddy or himself waiting. Mercutio had said that Tybalt wasn't his daddy, but Benvolio knew Tybalt would teach him to share better eventually. It just took time. "Ah, you're so big," Benvolio whined, hands reaching back to grab at Tybalt's skin wherever he could since he couldn't reach the sheets anymore. "Daddy-  _ ah _ ," he whimpered when he accidentally moved himself on Tybalt's cock a bit with his squirming. 

Mercutio ignored all Benvolio's bullshit and moved himself reluctantly to get between his legs. Sucking off his stupid fruity roommate wasn't something that he'd ever thought he'd be doing, but here he was, about to be doing just that. His life was so fucked up. For now, though, he just sat there and watched Benvolio and Tybalt, not bothering with getting his dick in his mouth until Tybalt was actually fucking him properly.

Tybalt could almost forget how weird he felt about Benvolio's crush on him like this, with him sitting back on his cock and grabbing so needily at him. He pushed Benvolio's knees a little further apart so that Mercutio would be more comfortable, just holding his waist and resisting his instincts to press his face into his neck. It wasn't like he'd get anything from it, and it wasn't like, even if Benvolio had some sort of scent to offer to him, he would care. He just wanted to smell Mercutio right then. "You take it so easy," Tybalt groaned without second thought, staring down at Mercutio's perfect face while he started to fuck Benvolio. He always loved to see Mercutio's face while he was getting off, even when he looked a little grumpy like he did right then.

With Tybalt obviously ooking down at him even while he was fucking Benvolio, Mercutio face cracked with a little smirk. Tybalt knew who he really belonged to. With Benvolio actually getting fucked now, Mercutio didn't waste any more time before taking Benvolio into his mouth, more than easily fitting his entire cock in one go. It was so damn underwhelming compared to the size he was used to taking. Mercutio just kept his head still and let Tybalt's thrusts push Benvolio's cock in and out of his mouth, glancing up at his boyfriend whenever he could- and nearly always catching sight of Benvolio first instead. Stupid bitch being in the way, still moaning and calling Tybalt daddy.

Benvolio just started whining louder and more often with his cock in Mercutio's mouth, hands grabbing at Tybalt more frantically. His instincts told him to grab at Mercutio's hair, but he felt too nervous that he'd be yelled at by the alpha for it; it was best just to keep his hands on his daddy instead. "Daddy, I feel so good," he moaned, wishing he could tuck his face into Tybalt's neck and really smell something from that. He was being such a good little omega for daddy, he didn't understand why he couldn't just do that.

Against maybe his better judgement, his arms eventually slid around Benvolio, pressing him against his chest. It was just a natural response to Benvolio's apparent desperation (whether it was real or acted, he really couldn't tell), to try and console him at least a little bit. Tybalt toyed with his nipples, lightly running his thumb over one of them. "Yeah? Gonna feel even better when I knot you." Whenever he caught glances of Mercutio down there, he moaned and fucked Benvolio harder. It was both mesmerizing to watch his cock in Mercutio's mouth and satisfying to know that it was nothing in comparison to the way he could fuck Mercutio's mouth. Tybalt's chin rested on Benvolio's shoulder so he could get a better look at Mercutio, and out of habit, his hand left Benvolio's chest and moved to his throat. He didn't squeeze, it just rested there, fingers wrapped around his neck. "Fuck," he muttered, "I'm gonna cum." Desperate to be touching Mercutio when he came, the hand that wasn't at Benvolio's throat grabbed at Mercutio's hair, lacing his fingers through the locks and holding tight. Tybalt shoved his growing knot into Benvolio and groaned out Mercutio's name when he came.

Everything Tybalt did made Benvolio's head only get fuzzier and messier. He would have been squirming so hard if he wasn't between the two alphas like he was. The way Tybalt's hand just rested around Benvolio's throat as he shoved his knot into him made Benvolio feel an indescribable way- enough so that he was able to ignore how Tybalt said Mercutio's name as he came in Benvolio. "Daddy, daddy," he whimpered, tilting his head back and nearly jerking his hips into Mercutio's mouth. "Daddy I'm gonna cum for you!" Benvolio warned with a whine, feeling himself cum just seconds afterward... right down Mercutio's throat, Tybalt still holding onto said alpha's hair.

If Mercutio wasn't sucking dick, he would have rolled his eyes again at Benvolio's saying he was cumming for Tybalt. Tybalt had said Mercutio's name when he came, he was holding onto  _ Mercutio's  _ hair still; was that not enough to get shit through Benvolio's head? Despite his thoughts, he still swallowed down the beta's cum, the horniest part of him disappointed with how little there was compared to when Tybalt came in his mouth. With Benvolio finished, Mercutio pulled off with a huff, unfortunately dislodging Tybalt's hand in his hair. "Daddy, why don't you get the little omega to repay the favour I did for him, hm? Please daddy, I wanna see him choking on my cock," Mercutio acted as dramatic as he could, pouting at Tybalt while he idly stroked his own cock.

His grip on Mercutio's hair just tightened, keeping Benvolio's cock fully buried in his boyfriend's mouth until he had came too. Since Benvolio was no challenge at all for Mercutio, he didn't feel bad for keeping him down there, but he still let Mercutio pull off once Benvolio had cum. His hand just laid flat on Benvolio's thigh, still idly rocking into him to get the most pleasure he could out of this, but as soon as Mercutio spoke up, it was so easy to rip himself away from Benvolio when Mercutio was talking to him like that while jerking off. "Of course, baby. Whatever you want." Pulling out of Benvolio, Tybalt pushed him to be sitting on the bed rather than standing on his knees, and he came around to be behind Mercutio, burying his face away in his neck and teething at his skin. It was so nice to have his nose pressing into Mercutio's scent gland again, he probably could've just sat there, holding Mercutio's waist and kissing him. When he remembered that Benvolio was still here and they weren't quite done yet, he cupped Benvolio's face and peeked up at him to murmur, "Why don't you be a good boy and take care of my baby?"

Benvolio couldn't help his brief little frown at Tybalt calling Mercutio his baby, when he hadn't called Benvolio that at all tonight. Sure, Tybalt and Mercutio were actually dating, but... he knew Tybalt had feelings for him, too. He was probably doing it just to keep Mercutio from getting mad, though, so Benvolio made himself get past it. "I'll be good for you, daddy," he nodded after getting himself back together, settling in only a bit hesitantly to suck Mercutio's cock. He wasn't quite as big as Tybalt, but Benvolio knew he was meaner and less considerate.... If he were to be honest with himself, he was a little scared to have Mercutio's cock in his mouth, but he felt confident enough that Tybalt would keep anything too bad from happening. Hesitantly, still, he wrapped his lips around the head of Mercutio's cock, the alpha holding himself at the base as if he was keeping it still for Benvolio. 

Mercutio was shivering and moaning quietly, having Tybalt finally with his face back in his neck. He missed his boyfriend being where he belonged: with his hands on Mercutio. He was Tybalt's baby. Benvolio taking just the head of his cock made him roll his eyes, reaching out to grab his hair and push him at least a bit further down. "Stop being such a pussy," he groaned, hips jerking. "Daddy, he's not doing a very good job already," was his next complaint, whining to Tybalt. He was reaching for permission from Tybalt to choke Benvolio on his cock, to be honest, even if he probably wouldn't ever get it since Benvolio was such a stupid pussy.

Tybalt stayed right there with his face in Mercutio's neck, holding onto him tight. All he wanted in that moment was to cling to Mercutio and kiss him all over, and he was more than content with starting that right now, while Benvolio was in the middle of sucking him off. He kissed along the back of Mercutio's neck to the other side of his throat, continuing his soft nibbling and kissing despite his scent gland not being there. An involuntary shudder ran through Tybalt when Mercutio whined like that at him. In hindsight, he shouldn't have let on how much he liked being called that, because he knew Mercutio would be clinging onto this and using it to get whatever he wanted for the foreseeable future. "Give him a second, baby," he mumbled in reply to Mercutio, opening his eyes to watch Benvolio on his cock. "If he wants to be a good boy so bad, surely he'll figure out how to make you happy." Benvolio was obviously taking it easy, though, so he placed his hand on the back of his head and pushed him down a little bit more.

Mercutio whined a bit in annoyance, but he shut up pretty quick when Tybalt did use his own hand to push Benvolio down a little further. It wasn't enough to do much for Mercutio, but it appeased him enough to get a moan out of him. He wanted to choke Benvolio so, so bad; if he couldn't, he was just going to jerk himself off and cum on Benvolio's face. Actually, scratch that, he was going to jerk himself off and cum on Benvolio's face regardless. Not because he wanted to see his cum on Benvolio's face, but because it was humiliating and something the stupid beta deserved. 

Benvolio made a noise around Mercutio as Tybalt pressed him down a bit, not feeling as scared since Tybalt had encouraged it. Daddy would keep him safe, Benvolio knew it, and he did want to be good really badly. He knew pleasing Mercutio meant taking more at once, so he braced himself and sank down as far as he could bring himself too. Mercutio was definitely in his throat by then, and Benvolio had to fight extremely hard not to gag, but somehow he got by... for at least a good handful of time, before he had to pull off almost the whole way. He looked up at Tybalt, eyes pleading for some sort of validation for his efforts.

"Good boy," he praised when Benvolio sank down further on his boyfriend's cock. Tybalt's lazy kisses moved across Mercutio's shoulder, before he just rested his cheek on there and he stared at Mercutio's face. His other hand ran over Mercutio's stomach and hips, touching him gently but firmly. Tybalt knew that Mercutio had a much stronger handle over his cumming than most people did; he wondered how long he'd make Benvolio work for it... If Mercutio decided to draw it out too long, Tybalt would say something, he decided. It wasn't until he saw Benvolio's head move again from the corner of his eye that he looked back down to him, only to see Benvolio staring right at him. "There you go, just like that. Now keep going." Tybalt lightly patted Benvolio's head, promptly letting go of him entirely to turn Mercutio's head by his chin so he could messily kiss him on the mouth.

Tybalt's hands on him made it so much harder to not just grab Benvolio's hair harder and slam him the whole way down onto his cock, but he behaved only for Tybalt's sake. When Benvolio pulled off, Mercutio growled without even thinking about it, even through Tybalt's encouragement for the beta. He knew he'd suggested this, but it was starting to feel like some annoying torture or something. The only thing that kept him from just calling it off and finishing himself was Tybalt kissing him so messily, Mercutio more than eagerly kissing him back. With Tybalt distracted, he also took the opportunity to grab Benvolio's hair again and at least pull him back down on his cock a bit, urging him to get going again instead of just fucking whining and looking up at Tybalt like a lost omega puppy.

Benvolio whined when Tybalt stopped touching him to instead kiss Mercutio, but he wasn't left to do so for long since Mercutio ushered his cock back into his mouth promptly. He sank back down as far as he could bring himself to on Mercutio's cock, thinking about how proud daddy would be of him if he got Mercutio to cum like this. His eyes were closed with the concentration it took for him not to start gagging as he edged down further, wondering when he'd finally reach the point of taking it all. Apparently, the answer was soon, as he felt his nose pressing up against Mercutio's skin- it was unfortunate that that's when Benvolio's body decided to start gagging, forcing him to pull himself back off and cough for a moment.

Tybalt pressed Mercutio close to his front, sighing through his nose. If he could, he'd be fucking Mercutio right now the way that he had fucked Benvolio; he loved the feeling of Mercutio cumming on his cock and he really, really wished that he was going to get that again tonight. He kissed Mercutio until he heard the gagging and coughing coming from Benvolio. It made him pull away fast to make sure he wouldn't be doing something gross like throwing up on their bed or something like that, but when it became apparent that Benvolio was just coughing, he released Mercutio's chin and kissed along his jawline towards his ear, nudging his nose into him. Tybalt's hand replaced Benvolio's mouth on Mercutio's cock, stroking him off languidly. He just felt so eager to please Mercutio, considering how genuinely good Mercutio had been tonight.

Mercutio wasn't nearly as concerned when Benvolio pulled off to cough, not giving a shit what was wrong with him and instead focusing on being miffed Tybalt had stopped kissing him. He didn't have to be annoyed about it for long, though, because soon enough Tybalt was kissing along his skin again, which satisfied Mercutio in the same way. Tybalt's hand on his cock was also some relief, giving Mercutio an excuse to not have to deal with Benvolio choking on his cock so poorly any longer. "Let me knot your fist, daddy. I wanna cum on Benvolio's face," he mumbled to Tybalt, reaching out to grab Benvolio's hair and make sure he stayed looking up at the two of them. If he didn't want his face came on, well, that sucked for him, Mercutio guessed. 

The mention of Mercutio cumming on his face made Benvolio shiver a little, not really because it was Mercutio who was doing it, but because it sounded... degrading. He would rather it be Tybalt, obviously, but letting Mercutio do it would make Tybalt pleased anyhow. It seemed that he wouldn't really be getting a choice anyway, with Mercutio firmly grabbing his hair again and to keep his head still and in front of his cock. That only made Benvolio whine quietly, the whole thing feeling even more degrading now.

It was so painfully impossible to deny Mercutio when he was asking like that. It made Tybalt groan a little, being talked to the way Mercutio was. He sounded so sweet, he wanted to fuck him so fucking bad. “You can knot my fist, baby,” he promised against his shoulder, looking down at Benvolio. He wouldn’t be staring if his brain didn’t feel like mush after being called daddy for the last fifteen minutes. Tybalt stroked him off faster, and when Mercutio’s knot began to swell, he closed his fist around it tight. His other hand came around to keep jerking off the rest of Mercutio’s cock, keeping up his quick pace.

Much like Benvolio had earlier, Mercutio reached around to grab at Tybalt, crying out as his hips jerked into his hands. The way the other alpha kept stroking him quickly through it made it almost impossible to keep his eyes open to see himself cum on Benvolio's face, but he managed to do so through sheer determination. His whole body felt like it was fucking vibrating as his cum hit the beta's face, Benvolio scrunching his eyes closed when it became apparent that there was going to be no aim for his mouth. Seeing it get in his stupid hair was especially rewarding for Mercutio, knowing how much Benvolio would have probably complained about it if he wasn't such a little submissive bitch whenever they had sex with him. 

Benvolio, eyes still closed even when he stopped feeling cum landing on his face, wished even more it had been Tybalt who'd done it. With his eyes closed like this, it was a lot easier to pretend it was just him and the bigger alpha, alone in the hotel room, Tybalt giving Benvolio his cum a second time since he'd been such a good boy when he was knotted earlier. If that had been the real situation he was in, Benvolio was sure he'd be cumming again onto the sheets himself. After a good few seconds, the beta did slowly open his eyes, looking up at Mercutio and Tybalt like he was lost. His headspace was still definitely looming over him, but he knew for a fact that with Mercutio around, Tybalt wouldn't be able to help him ease out of it at all. Even just the idea of aftercare with Tybalt that he couldn't have because Mercutio didn't know how to share yet made Benvolio nearly want to whine and cry.

Once Mercutio had stopped cumming, Tybalt admired the sight of Benvolio's face having been made an absolute mess out of. He didn't let himself stare for long, though, because he quickly came back down to earth and he remembered that he'd rather be caught dead than staring at Benvolio, giving him hope about whatever fantasy he had running through his head. He instead eased back and pushed Mercutio onto his lap, nuzzling into his scent gland again, but he could feel Benvolio's gaze on him. It was a burning feeling he'd become used to. Contempt or not towards Benvolio for making him keep the secret of his feelings from Mercutio, he still felt a little bad when Benvolio stared at them all wide-eyed and confused. "You okay?" He asked him, knowing he probably should get him a towel or something to clean his face off with out of common courtesy. Despite the fact that he would much rather just cuddle Mercutio, he forced himself to get up and step into their bathroom for a towel. Tybalt, when he rejoined them on the bed, handed the towel to Benvolio and draped an arm around Mercutio's shoulders.

Benvolio barely had the brainpower to answer Tybalt's question, just feeling too warm somewhere in his chest that Tybalt even asked if he was okay. Even when he had Mercutio in his lap like that, he was thinking about Benvolio too.... When the alpha left and came back with a towel, Benvolio gratefully took it and wiped his own face clean gently, wishing it was Tybalt doing it. He was doing a whole lot of wishing tonight, it seemed... hopefully soon Tybalt would admit his feelings to him and things could start moving forward in that direction. "I'm alright," he eventually answered with a small smile in Tybalt's direction, even though the question had been entire minutes ago by then. He figured he still owed Tybalt an answer.

"Great, then you can leave?" Mercutio was quick to jump in, ready to kiss and cuddle with his boyfriend the rest of the night. His skin was already itching just watching Benvolio smile at his boyfriend like that. Fucking freak, who did he think he was? "Don't you have to get up early to go do shit with Juliette or something?" he just kept pushing, not wanting Benvolio to have any excuses to keep sitting on their bed with them. He turned his head and nosed his way to Tybalt's neck, nuzzling into his scent gland and taking in his scent deeply. Benvolio needed to fucking get out so he could sit here and be covered in his alpha's scent alone.

"Uh, yeah, I do," Benvolio very obviously sounded dejected, looking back down at his lap when Mercutio reminded him of that. He should get enough sleep so that he could properly hang out with Juliette tomorrow morning, yes, but.... He could spend more time with Tybalt after they confessed, he reminded himself, standing from the bed slowly and collecting his clothes. Once he was dressed, he took the towel to the bathroom and laid it on the counter before heading to the door between their rooms. He looked over his shoulder at the two alphas awkwardly. "Um, I'll see you guys tomorrow," he smiled a bit, looking at Tybalt specifically since Mercutio still had his face pressed into the other's neck, as he opened the door and went back into his own room. 

Mercutio groaned when the beta finally left, pushing against Tybalt harder. "Fucking *finally," he bitched, pulling away from Tybalt's throat to look at his boyfriend's face properly. "What, did he think we were just gonna let him stay in here with us? Retarded faggot."

Tybalt had been quiet while he listened to Mercutio usher Benvolio out of their room, looking down at their laps. The way Benvolio talked tugged at his heart, like every other pathetically acted thing he did, and he damned himself for becoming so empathetic after falling in love with Mercutio. It would be a whole lot easier to deal with the guilt of hiding things from Mercutio when he didn't also sort of feel bad for the person making him hide things. Surely that wasn't  _ his  _ fault, Tybalt reasoned, for feeling normal person emotions. It was  _ Benvolio's  _ fault for imposing, no matter how sad and needy he may act. "See you later," he replied to Benvolio, glancing at his face only for a second. That was really all he could bring himself to do. Tybalt sighed when they were alone, immediately flopping back on the bed and folding an arm under his head. "I don't know. I don't feel like talking about him." Rolling onto his side, he dragged Mercutio down with him, kissing down the side of his face. "I just wanna enjoy having you alone."

"You're so corny," Mercutio huffed, even though there was a little smile on his face with Tybalt kissing him like he was. For such a big strong alpha, his Tybalt was cute sometimes, no matter how fucking corny it was of Mercutio to even say that. He snuggled into Tybalt easily, leaning into every touch he was able to, turning his head so he was kissing Tybalt properly for at least a minute. It was so, so nice to have his boyfriend back to himself after sharing him with Benvolio, just like it always was. "So," he started after he pulled back, knowing exactly what business he wanted to get to now before really getting all gay and cuddly. "Why didn't you tell me about your daddy thing?"

He held Mercutio snugly as they kissed, feeling himself slowly start to fully relax now that it was just them. Tybalt audibly sighed when Mercutio tried to start something about his dumb little kink, scooting down and pressing his face into Mercutio’s neck. “You never asked, so I didn’t tell,” he mumbled. “I figured you’d either hold it against me all the time or make fun of me super fucking hard for it, so.”

Mercutio scowled at the hotel room wall even though he knew Tybalt was right. "You're  _ my  _ boyfriend though," he complained, shaking his head around a little to try and get Tybalt to stop hiding in his neck. Mercutio wouldn't admit to it out loud ever in his life, but it kind of pushed at those insecurities he had buried indescribably deep inside him. The idea of Tybalt hiding something from him so long, especially considering how often they had sex and how this seemed to be a very big kink for Tybalt, kind of freaked him out on that level. "You're supposed to tell me that shit. I tell you the things I want when we have sex, so why didn't you?"

Tybalt didn’t budge, even as Mercutio’s head hit and rubbed against his. Was it really that big of a deal to Mercutio? He felt like if the tables were turned, he wouldn’t care all that much, but that didn’t matter. Mercutio was Mercutio, not Tybalt, so comparing their reactions wasn’t even fair. “I told you. You’d make fun of me for it,” Tybalt repeated, pushing himself up finally so he could look at Mercutio’s face. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t think it was something that I liked as much as I did, so it wasn’t worth you dragging me to hell and back over it.”

Mercutio's scowl kept up even when Tybalt finally looked at him... but it faded out into a pout soon enough. Stupid Tybalt making him have fucking feelings. "Any other mystery kinks you're hiding from me?" he reached to poke Tybalt's chest weakly. "I don't wanna hide shit from each other." Bold words, he supposed, from someone who was currently very purposefully not opening up about his full feelings. But that didn't matter, though, because Mercutio's shit was so far down it basically wasn't real anyway.

Tybalt couldn’t stop himself from kissing Mercutio’s pout. ”No, I don’t think so,” he answered, trying to ignore how bad his heart hurt knowing that he was hiding something from Mercutio right then. He absolutely detested crying, and he genuinely couldn’t remember the last time he did, but having to hold back something from Mercutio made him want to start crying. Getting all sappy from Mercutio really had annoying side effects. He buried his face again to breathe in Mercutio’s scent and feel a little better. “But I kind of liked the innocent shit that Benvolio was doing. I guess that kind of goes along with the other thing, though.”

This was a good time to move on, Mercutio decided. He'd already forgiven Tybalt anyhow. "Oh?" he grinned, bringing one hand up to tangle gently in Tybalt's hair. "You wanna take my innocence and fuck me too hard, is that it, daddy?" It was hard not to tease, even though he was doing exactly what Tybalt had accused him of earlier and kind of holding it against him. He couldn't help it, though! What was he supposed to do, just be boring and be like 'okay cool' and move on? Yeah fucking right.

He sighed loud into the crook of Mercutio's neck, squeezing his eyes shut. That was about what he should've expected, which was why he subconsciously didn't plan on indulging Mercutio in that knowledge. Being annoyed about it was a good distraction from dealing with his secret moping, though. "God, shut up," Tybalt grumbled. "You heard when I said that that's exactly why I didn't tell you, right?"

"Oh come on," Mercutio whined, shaking his whole body around a little bit just to be sure Tybalt knew he was pouting about his reaction. "I thought you'd want me to call you daddy! What the fucking hell!" He tugged on Tybalt's hair just to keep getting his point across. Despite his complaining and dramatics, there was still mostly a smile on his face. This was more what he wanted to be doing. "I love you and I try to give you what you want and this is how you fucking treat me... wow, okay, I see how it is."

Tybalt let Mercutio's wiggling shake him around minimally, eventually just holding him tighter to still him. "You're fucking exhausting me," he replied, though his little smile was obvious on his face. Even though he was annoying, it was hard to not smile at least a  _ little _ . He adjusted to be resting his head more on Mercutio's chest and shoulder, staring up at him. "I'm not gonna let you call me that all the time just to talk me into doing stuff for you, you know."

Mercutio grinned down at his boyfriend, pleased with how Tybalt was holding onto him so tight and looking up at him. His insides felt all disgustingly mushy with love. "You're not? Well okay, I guess, if you hate fun that much....." He would definitely be trying at every possible minute to get his way by pulling the daddy card, no matter what Tybalt said, and, honestly, he couldn't see it not working that often. Tybalt had been pretty fucking affected by that name earlier, so as long as Mercutio sounded sweet enough, it should work in his favour. God, he couldn't wait to whip this one out in public.

He had a feeling Mercutio would still be trying it. Tybalt would just have to think of something that turned him off or distracted him enough to give him enough strength to ignore Mercutio. "Mhmm, I do." For now, though, he just kissed Mercutio, grabbing his thigh and ass to get a better grip on him and nothing more; he liked getting to squeeze and grab him and know that, no matter what, every part of Mercutio was his, and every part of himself was Mercutio's.

Kissing Tybalt back instead of responding was easy enough, and Mercutio hummed happily into it when the other alpha grabbed at him so firmly. He loved having Tybalt's hands on him no matter what they were doing. "I love you," he pulled away just enough to murmur, reconnecting their lips without giving Tybalt time to respond. They hadn't been kissing enough in the last hour for his liking, so Mercutio was trying his hardest to make up for that before he got too useless and sleepy.

“Love you too,” Tybalt mumbled when he got the chance, pulling away after that. His eyelids felt heavy after everything that happened today, between Mercutio keeping him up impossibly late last night and their stupid road trip here and everything else. “I’m so tired.” He rested his head on Mercutio’s shoulder again, keeping his eyes shut. Knowing that tomorrow was only their first real day of vacation was so, so taxing, and he felt even more exhausted. “Night, baby.”

Mercutio sighed dramatically, wrapping his arms around Tybalt and squeezing him tightly. He wasn't as exhausted as his boyfriend, but he'd get to sleep soon enough anyway with Tybalt being so warm and wrapped around him like he was. "Night," he whispered back, stroking a hand through Tybalt's long hair gently. The urge to tack 'daddy' onto the end was so, so strong, but Mercutio managed to resist it somehow. It didn't take much longer for him to follow Tybalt in sleeping, giving his alpha one last squeeze before he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the carrd is still on the way don't lose hope  
> rgamer9.tumblr.com  
> juliettepink.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> btw we're working on a carrd with character profiles and information about each of the characters and their relationships with each other! keep an eye out for that =w=
> 
> our tumblrs with gamer au content on them:  
> rgamer9.tumblr.com  
> juliettepink.tumblr.com


End file.
